Asopting His Frenemy
by Pricat
Summary: Doofy is feeling lonely after divorcing but things get better after adopting a certain turquise furred platypus infant, his life changes unknowing of the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was something I came up with after seeing a pic of an infant Perry wearing a fedora that's too big for him and started imagining a story for it and hope people like.**

**Doofy is lonely after Charlene divorces him and takes Vanessa from him so ecides to adopt a kid from the O.W.C.A owned shelter but sees and falls in love with Perry little knowing they would be enemies and frenemies in later life.**

**It was also inspired by Despicable Me as I've been watching it all week.**

* * *

It was a stormy night as somebody was walking towards a shelter in Danville as he was feeling lonely as his wife had divorced him a few weeks ago and taken his daughter Vanesa with her but he wanted another child but didn't have a girlfriend but the only way he could get a kid was to adopt but knew that there were animal kids in this shelter but he didn't care.

* * *

Carl sighed as Monogram had an new addition to the shelter that he'd found while in Australia but the red haired intern was curious but smiled seeing an infant turqiose furred platypus in his boss's arms but he knew that something had happened to his parents.

"I found this little guy in Austraila on the Outback.

His parents were taken by poachers." he said.

"Does he have an name sir?" Carl asked.

"Yes, Yees he does.

His name is Perry." Minogram answered.

He then heard the door open as a slender man with messy brown hair and clothes entered but he saw him looking at the infants but knew he wanted to adopt but Doof's dark blue eyes widened seeing Perry in Monogram's arms whimpering because of the storm but Carl smiled sensing he wanted to adopt the turquise furred infant.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes I am.

This little guy is cute." he said.

Monogram sighed as they headed to his office.


	2. Getting Used To Being A Father Again

**A/N**

**Here's more and happy people like.**

**Thanks to BrookeDoofy for reviewing and can't wait for more of your story.**

**Doofy's comforting little Perry as he was filling out the paperwork to adopt him.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Doof was nervous being in Monogram's office as he was filling out the paperwork to adopt Perry but he could hear loud crying as the storm was still raging but Francis knew the other infants were scared too as they ran into the main area but all the infants were crying loudly.

But Doof saw the turred infant crying and screaming making Francis scared knowing he had probably seen his parents taken from him but Doof then approached making Francis nervous but Carl watched as Doof picked the infant up as he was still crying but was rocking him as he was humming something to him as he was calming down.

"It's okay little Perry.

It's okay." he said soothingly.

Carl was in awe seeing Perry calming down.

He had a feeling Doof was a perfect parent for Perry.

"You can pick him up in the afternoon." Francis said.

Doof smiled knowing this was a good thing.

But he had to get his home ready for Perry.

But he needed to sleep leaving.

* * *

Doof smiled as he had found Vanessa's ole crib but was making it comfy for Perry as he put cushions in it for him but placed the crib in his bedroom knowing that Perry would need his undivided attention but had to get him some toys and other stuff as he was going shopping but using the alimony Charlene gave him.

He then went to the mall as he was smiling a little.

He then went to buy baby food for him.

He then bought some clothes for him.

* * *

Carl smiled seeing Doof arrive at the shelter to pick up Perry but saw the turquise furred infant get excited as he saw Doof but Doof smiled taking him into his arms but was wrapped in a turquise blanket as Francis had found it with the infant in the Outback but he was putting him in a car seat in the backseat as he got in the car but drove off but he was looking forward to being a father again but he smiled as they arrived at his home but carried Perry in his arms as he entered his home but saw the infant's hazel eyes taking everything in as he then sat down on the couch.

"This is my home little guy.

I hope you like it here." he said.

Perry babbled as he was whimpering a little.

Doof smelt that the infant needed a diaper change.

"Don't worry I'm going to change your diaper." he said.

He then got some clean diapers and headed to the kitchen.

He then laid Perry on a changing mat while taking off the dirty diaper and putting on the clean one but Perry was beginning to calm down as Doof smiled as he was cute.

"Awww you're cute!" he said as Perry smiled.

He saw him get sleepy as he was feeding him ilk.

He then put him down on the couch but he was listening to music on earbuds as he didn't want to wake Perry up but he couldn't resist watching him sleep.


	3. Spending Time With His Daughter

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to BrookeDoofy for reviewing.**

**Doofy's being kept awake by his bundle of joy.**

**He's trying to get him to sleep.**

* * *

Later that night, Doof was kept up because a certain turquise furred infant was crying but he sighed as he knew this was what happened when Vanessa was a baby but knew he could handle it as he knew it would be a long night but went over to the crib as he picked Perry up but the infant was whimpering.

"Awwww it's okay Perry.

I've been through this with my own daughter.

When she was a baby like you.

But I hope she's okay." he told him.

The turquise furred infant was calming down.

He knew that he needed some milk.

"Come on buddy let's get some milk." he said.

He then went into the kitchen to make him a bottle.

The infant was still whimpering a little.

He smiled as he was taking the bottle out.

He then placed it in Perry's bill.

The infant was in his arms as he was watching TV.

He smiled seeing him drink.

He knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Vanessa was nervous as she was worrying about seeing her Dad ever again but had been listening to her Mom and her attorney talking but she hoped that she could see her Dad as she kind of missed him but she heard her Mom saying.

She then went into her room.

She then heard the door open.

"Vanessa honey?

There's something I want to talk to you about.

You'll be able to see your Dad soon.

You'll be spending weekends with him.

But living here with me." Charlene told her.

Vanessa hugged her as she was happy.

Charlene knew that this was a good thing.

* * *

Doof sighed as it was Friday night as he knew Vanessa was coming over but Perry was playing with toys in a playpen but knew he had to explain to her about Perry knowing she'd be upset and jealous but knew she wanted a sibling but a human one.

He then heard Perry get excited hearing the doorbell ring as he went to answer it but saw Charlene and Vanessa there as Vanessa hugged him but he understood knowing she'd missed him after having to be involved in the divorce but saw her curious seeing Perry as he was curious.

Doof then closed the door as he assured Charlene things would be okay.

"Dad who's this?

He's cute." she said.

He smiled at Vanessa's reaction.

"This is Perry.

He's your little half brother.

I adopted him from a shelter." he said.

Vanessa had Perry in her arms as he was yawning.

"Awwww somebody's sleepy!" Doof said.

Vanessa smiled seeing he was being cute.

"You want me to help?" she asked.

"Sure baby girl." he answered.

They then headed to his room.

Doof took Perry from her.

He was already asleep.

Soof then kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams buddy." he said.

Vanessa kissed his forehead.

They then left.


	4. Trying To Get Along With Perry

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Vanessa is finding it hard to adjust to having a half sibling but Doofy will help her feel better.**

* * *

Vanessa smiled as she and her Dad were playing a board game but were having fun but reconnecting as Vanessa was telling him about things she liked now she was ten but he was listening to her but heard whimpering from the baby monitor.

"Uh-oh somebody woke up." he said.

Vanessa then saw her Dad get up.

She could wait for him as she knew babies needed a lot of attention but saw Doof return but smiling as he'd Perry in his arms.

"He doesn't want to sleep right now." he told her.

Vanessa saw him throwing the game pieces all over the board.

"Hey!

Daddy and I were playing!" she said.

Perry was just laughing as he thought it funny.

"It's not funny Perry." she said.

"It's okay baby girl.

He doesn't understand.

He's just a baby." Doof said.

Vanessa didn't care as she went to her room.

Doof sighed knowing Vanessa was upset.

"It's okay Perry.

She'll come around." he told him.

Perry was sucking his tail.

"Awww that's so cute!" he said.

He was then playing with him.

He could give Vanessa attention later.

When Perry was asleep.

* * *

Vanessa was in her room playing with Monster High dolls as she was annoyed knowing her Dad was too busy with Perry to play with her right now but she was wiping away her tears as she knew her Dad was just taking care of her half brother but she was playing but she then heard the door open as she saw him come in.

"Hey baby girl." he said.

"Hey Daddy.

I thought you were playing with Perry." she said.

"Yes, Yes I was.

But he fell asleep.

You want some hot chocolate?" he said.

Vanessa nodded in reply.

They then headed to the living room.

* * *

Vanessa smiled as she and her Dad were playing the board game they'd ben playing before Perry had woken up earlier but he knew that she was feeling better but knew she was having a rough time because of the divorce.

"I know you were a little upset earlier.

I know that you're having a rough time.

Because of Mommy and me breaking up." he said.

"I know you didn't mean to.

I know you love me.

Even if we don't live together." she said.

Doof had tears in his eyes.

But he felt Vanessa hug him.

"Please don't cry Daddy." she said.

He smiled a little at this.

"Thank you baby girl." he said.

Vanessa smiled.

"Maybe Mommy will want you back." she said.

"I wish it were that easy honey." he said.

He then heard her yawn.

She then fell asleep.

He then picked her up.

He took her to her room.

He put earplugs in her ears.

He then kissed her.


	5. Being A Good Father

A/N

**Here's more of the story and it's still the weekend.**

**Doofy is going to be spending more time with Vanessa as well as Perry.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and yes Baby Perry is adorable.**

**Yeah I see that Vanessa wouldn't be Gothic yet until she's a teen.**

* * *

Vanessa woke up finding herself in her Dad's bed but remembered she'd had an nightmare about her Dad never coming back to her Mom and her and they wouldn't be a family again.

She then heard giggling from the living room as she got up but entered seeing her Dad with Perry feeding him breakfast nbut was getting it all over him but Vanessa laughed as her half brother was being cute but Doof smiled hugging her.

"Good morning baby girl." he said.

"Morning Daddy.

Perry is being really cute." she said.

Doof agreed as he was making pancakes but Vanessa was cleaning Perry up but he was laughing but she was smiling as he liked it.

"We're going out honey." he said.

She smiled hearing that.

But Perry was in the playpen.

He was playing with balls.

Vanessa then went into the playpen.

Perry was excited seeing her play with him.

"These are good balls.

They're Nerf.

I'm glad Daddy adopted you." she said tickling him.

Doof could hear laughter from the living room.

He smiled seeing Vanessa playing with Perry.

"You're being a good big sister." he said.

Vanessa laughed at this.

"Thanks Daddy." she said.

He then saw her go get dressed.

But he was dressing Perry.

He heard the platypus infant laugh.

It melted his heart.

* * *

Doof smiled as they were at the park but was playing with both of his kids as they were on the swings but Vanessa was laughing along with Perry.

"Higher Daddy!" she said.

Doof was pushing higher but then heard her laugh but then cry as she had fallen off but Doof heard Perry whimper as he was scared for his big sister as Doof ran to Vanessa's side but she was trying not to scream as she didn't want to scare Perry.

"Are you hurt baby girl?" Doof asked.

"My leg hurts!" she said crying.

He then scooped her up gently.

"Let's get you checked out." he said to her.

Perry whimpered as he was put in his car seat but Vanessa was sitting beside him.

"Don't worry Perry.

It'll be okay." she assured him.

Doof hoped it was true as they left.

* * *

Later at DEI, Vanessa was sitting on the couch with her leg in a cast on a cushion but Pery was playing but grabbed a Sharpie pen but was crawling over to her as she helped him climb onto the couch but was drawing on her cast but she laughed.

"You're tickling me!

That''s how you write your name?

It's cute!" she said.

He smiled as she gave him paper to draw on but Doof was making dinner in the kitchen but came to check on them but smiled seeing Perry drawing.

"Look Daddy.

That's how he writes his name." she said pointing to the spot where Perry had scribbled on her cast.

"Awww that's cute.

Did you give him paper to draw on?" he said.

She nodded in reply.

Doofy hugged her.

"I'm so sorry baby girl." he said.

"It's okay Daddy." she said.

He had tears in his eyes as she hugged him.

He knew that he was being a good father to both his kids.


	6. Security Blanket

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like.**

**Thanks go to Toon 92 and BrookeDoofy for reviewing as I know you love this story.**

* * *

Charlene was angry hearing that Vanessa had broken her leg while spending the weekend with her father but Doof sighed seeing his ex wife take Vanessa with her as Doof was sniffling.

Perry was drawing on paper but whimpered seeing Doof was sad as he was crawling over to him as he took the pacifier out of his bill and put it in Doof's mouth but Doof sighed as he knew he was trying to make him feel better.

"Awww thanks buddy.

I wish Vanessa could live here with us.

But she wouldn't let that happen." he said.

Perry was in his arms as he was feeding him seeing he was getting tired but then saw the book his friend Gru had given him as it was the three little kittens book but saw Perry calming down as he was reading and using the cute finger puppets to tell the story.

* * *

Later the next day, Doof needed to go shopping but was getting Perry ready to go to the mall but knew he would be excited as he was giving him a diaper change but dresed him in dungarees and put a straw hat on his head which made him look adorable but smiled.

"Awwww you're adorable Perry!" he said.

He then lifted him up in his arms as they were going to the car but had the stroller with him along with a diaper bag which had a lot of things to help him manage Perry while they were was heading into the car but a butterfly was near them and Perry was fascinated as they got into the car after Doof had buckled him into his car seat as he drove off.

He had the radio on as they were driving to the mall.

They arrived but Doof was putting Perry in his stroller but entered the mall.

Perry's hazel eyes widened as the mall was like a big playground to him as he smiled making Doof nervous but saw him holding onto the small turquise blanket that his parents had given him but never let it go.

His hazel eyes went wide seeing Ducky Momo stuff.

Doof smiled at that.

But while his back was turned, Perry found a way to get out of his stroller.

He wanted to explore crawling out of the store.

He then saw the toy store they'd passed as he crawled in but people were staring.

* * *

Doof was scared as Perry had found a way out of his stroller but was trying to calm down but slapped his forehead knowing the toy store had been very inviting to the infant and headed there but found Perry in the stuffed animal section hugging something that made him smile as it was a stuffed platypus but he was hugging it for comfort knowing he missed his parents but Doof then bought it for him as he saw him sleepy picking him up and putting him in the stroller placing both the blanket in his arms and the plushie by his side knowing right now he wanted comfort from somebody like him.

Doof did consider turning himself into a platypus with his change-inator but knew Vanessa would be scared when she visited this weekend but he could think about it later as he kept on shopping but hoped Perry would be okay.

But he noticed somebody looking at him.

It was a woman with hazel hair but Doof was too busy to deal with Love.

Right now Perry needed his full attention.


	7. Teething Trouble

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people enjoy.**

**Thanks to Toon 92 for reviewing and the three little kittens book is very cute.**

**Perry is teething and Doofy is dealing with it but some people are thinking Doofy's weird because his son is a platypus but Doofy will always love him even if he is platypi.**

* * *

Doof was woken by loud crying that night as he noticed that it was Perry but saw he was cutting his first tooth but picked him up knowing teething was painful but he was comforting his sweet little one as he knew rum helped but sighed knowing giving an infant rum was insane but he wanted him to sleep but put a little on his tooth as Perry relaxed.

"Awwww it's okay Perry.

You're just tething which is a good sign.

You're growing up." he .

He was feeding him some milk from his bottle but the infant was yawning drifting off to sleep.

Doof smiled as it was cute.

He then placed the infant in his crib but tucked him in but put the stuffed platypus beside him.

It was like a security blanket to him.

He got upset if others tried to take it away from him.

But he was sad as people kept pointing out his son was a platypus and not human but it didn't matter as he cared about his little guy with all his heart but couldn't let Rodney find out along with the rest of Love Muffin as they wouldn't understand but he sighed going back to sleep.

* * *

Doof was stunned waking up and seeing Vanessa in the living room watching TV but saw that Charlene had gone on a trip and wouldn't be back for a while but saw her playing with Perry pretending to be an unicorn and Perry was riding on her back but laughing.

Doof then took a photo as it was cute.

He knew that she had to go to school in a while but knew Perry would be sad.

But he saw Vanessa help feed him as they were having breakfast.

"Thanks baby girl you're being a good helper.

He's also teething." he said as Vanessa was drinking juice.

He then saw the school bus pull up as Vanessa grabbed her backpack and left.

He then saw Perry crying as he wanted Vanessa to stay with him and play.

"I know you're upset but Vanessa will come back.

Besides we're gonna have fun." he told him.

He then saw him trying to get up on his hind legs but was falling.

"Awww you're being a cutiepus right now.

Don't give up.

Keep trying buddy." he told him.

Perry was trying but kept falling.

"I got ya buddy." he said.

* * *

Vanessa was crying as she was home from school but Doof wondered what was wrong but saw her drawing as it had her, Doofy, her Mom and her new baby half brother.

"Baby girl what's wrong?" he said.

"The teacher didn't like my drawing.

She said you and Perry weren't psrt of my family.

We have to draw those who are in our family." she said.

Doof was mad but knew he was Vanessa's father.

Even if he and Charlene had divorced.

"Honey it's okay.

I'll go talk to your teacher if you want." he said.

Vanessa shook her head.

"It's okay Daddy." she said sniffling.

He then hugged her.

But Perry was in his arms but was hugging her.

"Thanks Perry." she told him.

Doof decided to leave her alone for a while.

He hoped that she was okay.


	8. First Steps

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to BrookeDoofy for reviewing and of course Doofy is Vanessa's biological father but teachers see things differntly.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Doof then entered Vanessa's room later that night knowing Perry was keeping them both up because he was crying because he was teething but wondered if she could help get him to sleep but Vanessa was covering her ears with a pillow as Perry was being too loud.

"Don't worry honey he'll calm down." he said.

She saw he had dark rings under his eyes probably from inventing and because Perry was keeping him up.

"You wanna help?" he asked her.

She nodded in reply.

They knew music calmed people down when like this but then saw a music box as she started turning the key as she was singing a lullaby her Mom used to sing to her when she was a baby but Doof smiled seeing Perry calm down as he was drifting off to sleep but smiled seeing his hazel eyes close in sleep but kissed his forehead placing him in the crib.

"Thanks baby girl.

I haven't heard that song in a long while." he told her.

She smiled yawning as she fell asleep on her father's bed but he carried her to her bed placing her in and placing earplugs in her ears in case Perry woke up again.

He kissed her forehead before leaving her room.

He loved being a father again.

* * *

Perry was trying to learn to walk as Doof was watching TV in the living room but he smiled as it was cute but the turquise furred infant was still trying but falling down everytime but he had an idea putting the stuffed platypus far from him as he knew it would give him incentive to try and take his fiest steps but Vanessa was hoping to see this but saw him get up but was wobbling making Doof nervous but Vanessa smiled gasping.

"Daddy look!

He's walking!" she said as he was videoing this.

He hugged his bundle of joy as he was proud of him.

"You walked!

I'm so proud of you." he said.

Perry was laughing as he was liking the attention.

Vanessa smiled as her brother was cute.

She hoped her mother was okay.

They were eating pancakes for breakfast.

Doof then sighed knowing how sweet she was.

* * *

Doof had taken Perry to the park while Vanessa was at school as he was pushing him on the swings but was laughing and enjoying himself but he hoped things were okay but he sighed getting him off the swing but saw him walking over but tripped over his own webbed feet but was crying as he'd cut his knee but Doof was scared as he scooped him up but was getting the antiseptic out of the diaper bag as he was cleaning the wound but saw Perry sniffle a little as he put a Ducky Momo band-aid on it.

"Awww is that better Perry?

These things happen.

But I'll take care of you." he said tickling him.

He was laughing at Doof's tickles.

It was making him feel better.

Doof smiled as it was time for lunch.

* * *

Doof was playing with Perry in the living room while waiting for Vanessa to come home from school but were playing animals making Perry laugh as Vanessa smiled entering but didn't want to ruin their fun.

But Perry then ran ovwr to her hugging her.

"Hey Perry.

I see you are having fun." she said.

He nodded in reply.

Doof saw her look at the band-aid on Perry's knee as he was wearing shorts along with a t- shirt but smiled hearing her Dad explain about being at the park.

"Oww that has to hurt.

But I bet Daddy made it okay.

He always knows how to fix things." she said.

Doof blushed hearing her praise.

He then went to call Charlene.

* * *

Vanessa smiled as she and Perry were playing with cardboard boxes but turning a large one into a castle but Perry was liking it as he liked what his sister was imagining but Doof laughed hearing her from the other room but saw her in a princess dress but thought it was precious taking a photo of this so he'd remember it when Vanessa was older.

He knew that Charlene had met somebody while on vacation but didn't want to tell Vanessa as it would upset her but would let Charlene tell her but he sighed hanging up as he went to make dinner but knew his daughter had a ballet recital coming up a couple of days after Charlene came home.

He didn't want to miss it but sighed as he saw Vanessa trying to teach Perry a little ballet but smiled as it was very cute.

He sighed going into the kitchen...


End file.
